Conflicting Ideals
by Ashuri chan
Summary: Malik gets into and argument with his sister about what he is going to do for the rest of his life. Malik wants to be a musician but Isis wants him to work at the museum with her and she says he wouldn’t make it as a singer anyways so he runs away. Will
1. Chapter 1

YAY another new story this one is a bit different then other ones but meh I thought it was a good idea heh; this one may have been over used... I'm not sure I haven't seen it anywhere but that doesn't mean anything. 

Summary: Malik gets into and argument with his sister about what he is going to do for the rest of his life. Malik wants to be a musician but Isis wants him to work at the museum with her and she says he wouldn't make it as a singer anyways so he runs away from his sister. How will Isis be able to get back her little brother and also how will she be able to handle her brother's insane Yami?

Pairings: none really but there are soft hints of Marik liking Malik but thats about it and even thats really really soft like not much to give you a warning really cause its more like brotherly love. Unless you want some relationships then tell me who you want to be paired up with who ^^

*~Chapter 1 of Conflicting Ideals~*

The shades of the night quickly drown out the daylight letting the stars roam freely across the sky. Once night had settled in the streetlights one by one came to life casting light across the paved streets. Up in the sixth floor of an apartment building all the lights were off and the sound of dishes clinking against each other along with the sloshing of water. In the dead silence of the apartment the sound of the front door being unlocked then opened broke through. The murmur of two people could be heard as they closed the door behind them as quiet as they could. The two people walked through the living room as quiet as they could until the lights in the room turned on.

"Where have you been?" A sharp voice asked from the doorway. The two figures stopped dead in their tracks as one of them sighed softly.

"We were at Ryous house neesan*..."One spoke carefully not bothering to look up. The second figure stood beside the other with hands in his pockets casually.

" Didn't I tell you to come home right away so you could do your home work?" The figure in the doorway asked crossing her arms.

"Yes... But I did my home work while I was over there.. I needed Ryous help on some stuff..." The first figure replied softly still looking at the floor.

"Then why do you have your instrument with you?" She asked making an hand gester towards the guitar case over the first figures shoulder. Adjusting the strap on his shoulder the one figure looked up towards the women in front of him with a light frown over his features.

"Marik brought it when he came over so he could practice once our homework was finished..."Malik spoke in a tired tone. Maliks sister Isis glared over at Marik then back at her little brother in annoyance.

"Otoutosan* I thought we went over this... I rather you focus on your schoolwork rather then this silly band of yours" Isis sighed softly shaking her head. A dark growl was heard from Marik as he glared daggers at Isis.

"Its not silly if it makes little arabianraito happy then thats all that matters" Marik spoke up defensively. Isis narrowed her eyes dangerously at the spirit of the rod then stepped further into the room.

" I know Happiness is important but he has to think about his future! None of this concerns you anyways so please leave us so we can talk about this!" She ordered pointing in the direction of the hallway. A growl was heard escaping Mariks lips as his eyes flared up with anger.

"It does concern me for a matter of fact! He is my hikari after all!" the spirit exclaimed loudly clenching his fists tightly. Isis advanced on him standing just a little bit taller then him glaring darkly at him.

" I will not have you present while we talk about family affairs! you are the one who destroyed our family by the way so I think you should step off!" Isis yelled as if she was going to start breathing fire. Marik paused his eyes wide and shocked for the fact she would even dare to bring that up. He turned his face to the side looking at the wall distantly his eyes clouding over with a indescribable look.

"Fine.... I will leave you for your dear "family affair" of yours.... Hikari I will take your guitar for you" Marik spoke softly as he took the instrument from Malik then left the room not before he was heard mumbling something. Isis eyes flickered sharply turning towards him entirely.

"What did you call me?" She screeched. 

"I called you Oban you ninmenjuushin" Marik spat over his shoulder then he went into the next room. Isis growled in frustration as she fought the urge to throw something at the spirit. She then turned her attention back to the matter of hand and looked over at Malik who had been silent for the past few moments.   
  
"Now what did I tell you about That band of yours?" She questioned sharply. Malik sighed softly then looked towards where his yami went then back to his sister.

" But Isis I like playing for the band! Its not like I'm not doing my homework or behind in school! It's just something that we like to do! plus we are playing at a club in a few days and we need some practice!" Malik explained in his defense.

" What about your future! You know I want you to because a researcher for the museum so that means you need to concentrate more on school" Isis told him sternly crossing her arms again.

"I do concentrate allot on school but I really think our band could make it big if this thing at the club goes over well and if not we could have another one lined up quickly" the young Egyptian told his sister who didn't seem all to impressed. Isis sighed softly shaking her head at him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know how hard it is for a band to make it big? Its slim to none so there is really no chance of you guys getting a contract..." She really didn't want to tell her brother this but he needed to be brought back to earth and that he only had the chances of a million to none on his side.

" I know that but have you ever bothered to hear us? I think we are pretty good and since Ryou and I write most of our songs we have better chances! you just have to want it bad enough and someone will surely notice us!" Malik tired to convince his sister. 

" You have to think this through the music industry is very shifty and you wouldn't be able to handle it makes more sense to work at the museum with me there your future is secure and I can watch over you" Isis kept her hands on her brothers shoulders. Malik pulled away from his sister taking a step away from her giving her an angry look.

" What if I dont want to work at the museum? What if I want to at least try that life style? What if... what if I dont want you to watch over me anymore...." Malik looked away from his sister mumbling the last part. Isis gasped softly her eyes widening drastically as she couldn't believe what her brother had just said.

"W-what?" She questioned to see if she had heard correctly. Malik took in a deep breath then looked back at his sister looking her in the eye.

"I Dont think you need to watch over me anymore this is my life and I want to live it however I want to... its not that I dont value your opinion... I really do its just... it feels like your running my life and I want control over it again.." He said softly then looked away from his sister after keeping her gaze a few moments after he had stopped speaking.

" Remember the last time I left you run your own life? You tired to take over the world! not to mention he tired to kill the people you call your friends but I dont know how they are still your friends after all that happened during battle city! you are incapable of running your own life without my help ever so often!" Isis yelled at Malik suddenly not being able to control her anger. Malik clenched and unclenched his fists trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't say or do something he would regret.

"That. Is. Not. True! I am different now! I have changed if you haven't noticed." Malik spoke at an even tone clenching his jaw together.

"The only reason why you changed was because of me! With out ME! You wouldn't have been able to get thought what happened through battle city! With out ME you wouldn't be in school! Without ME you wouldn't have a place to live or food to eat or clothes on your back! SO I think you should bloody well do as I advise you because it seems that I know best if you look back at everything I have done for you!" Isis continued to yell at her brother. This is when Malik lost total control over his anger which he had held back.

" I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO DO ALL THOSE THINGS! AND YOU DIDNT DO A THING TO HELP ME! IT WAS RYOU AND BAKURA WHO HELPED ME!! I DONT NEED YOU RUNNING MY LIFE! ITS MINE AND I WILL DO AS I PLEASE AND ITS NOT UP TO YOU WHAT I WANT TO DO FOR A CAREER!" Mali snapped screaming at his sister. He couldn't stand this he wanted to be able to do what he wanted not what his sister wanted.

" WELL NO ONE WOULD WANT TO GIVE A CONTRACT TO A BUNCH OF AMITURE BRATS THAT DONT HAVE ANY REAL TALENT AND THAT YOU ARE ONLY FOOLING YOURSELVES! YOU GUYS ARE NEVER GOING TO GET ANYWHERE PERSUING THIS CAREER!" Isis retorted with just as much anger as her brother had given her.

" WELL IF YOU EVER BOTHERED TO LISTEN TO US PLAY YOU MAY THINK OTHER WISE BUT YOU HAVE A STICK SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR AROGENT ASS THAT YOU WOULDNT EVEN KNOW TALENT EVEN IF IT SMACKED YOU IN THE FACE SO IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME I AM GOING TO BED BECAUSE i HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!" He screeched at his sister then stormed off to his room slamming the door locking it. Malik fell right onto his unmade bed throwing his blankets over himself slightly burring his head into his pillow. He heard angry footsteps make their way over to his door. Before his sister could start yelling at him Malik flicked on his stereo that sat on his bed stand and turned the knob up high without lifting his head from the pillow. He could still hear his sister yelling at the door even over his music so out of frustration he grabbed the nearest thing to him and violently threw it at the door. 

"F*** OFF!!" He screamed pulling his pillow over his head closing his eyes. The yelling at his door stopped but just to make sure Malik turned his stereo off and listened to find it was silent. 

"Why the hell did you throw the Sennen rod at the door? you woke me up" A grumpy voice came from by the door. Without looking up Malik mutter his apologies then sighed tiredly. He felt his yami sit on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back softly to try and calm him down feeling his internal turmoil. Malik may not cry on the outside but it doesn't mean he doesn't cry on the inside. Marik knew his little hikari loved his sister and had the highest respect for her and it bothered him when they got into fights like this. 

"Its ok Hikari everything will be alright in the morning.... now just go to sleep you have school and we have practice tomorrow...."Marik cooed as he rubbed his lighter half's back. He rolled him sleeping hikari over so he wouldn't suffocate in his sleep and pulled his blankets over Malik then kissed the top of his head.

" Everything will work out Malik.. dont worry..." he whispered then unlocked the door heading towards his own bedroom so he wouldn't have to sleep in the blasted sennen rod.

OK that's the end of chapter one so now you know pretty much what this story is going to be about. This story is going to be pretty short so probably like two to three more chapters left all depending on how the reviews come. Oh yes and if you want any pairings then suggest and I will tally up the results ^.^well... go review now please!

Translations ( I have never had one of these before YAY)

Neesan- Elder Sister  
Otoutosan- Younger brother  
Arabianraito- Arabian light (cute nick name for Malik ^^)  
Oban- Bitchy old Hag (tisk tisk Marik watch your mouth!)  
Ninmenjuushin- Beast in human form (Marik! *smacks him*!!)


	2. Chapter 2

HI everyone back for a update heh well from what I was asked Marik will Like Malik not as a brother heh (Green Fairy suggested so ^^) But I am not too sure about the Bakura and Yami one lol Oh well heh we will have to see! You see the first reviewer gets the most input! SO now this story contains traces of soft Yaoi so if you don't like it then please don't read heh; I just hope I wont lose people for doing so….          Oh well… jeeze I seem to be doing more of these kinds of stories lately…...  ._. hrmm anyways this chapter is really really long so I hope you like it and it will make up for not updating. 

Chapter 2: Enough is enough

            The chill of the morning frosted the ground making the fresh grass look like tiny icicles. The leaves no longer looked alive and well. Each were covered in a soft layer of ice encasing it whole. The chilly air picked up the tiny ice leaves waving them through the morning air. The sound of rustling bed sheets could be heard in a quiet room in an apartment. One soft lavender eye opened carefully as the other eye was hidden under blankets. A light yawn was heard under the mound of warm blankets then a sigh. The lavender eye started to close again relaxing when a shrill ring of an alarm clock shakes him awake. Maliks slim arm emerged from under the blankets slapping the snooze button on. Grumbling he slowly got out of bed walking over to his door sticking his head out to listen. After hearing that no one else was awake in the house Malik quietly made his way to the bathroom for the first shower. He liked to beat his yami to the bathroom in the morning since he liked to take so long. Once in the bathroom he stripped down quickly then jumped into the shower then turned on the water.  Since he knew he was short on time he got his shower over with quickly jumping out then ran over to where the towels were. Grabbing one quickly wrapping it around his waist he ran out once again hurrying over to his room to get dressed. Pulling new clean clothes from his drawers then started to get dressed for school. Just as he was about to zip up his pants the door to his room flew open.

"HIKARI WAKE UP---- oh your up already…" Marik mumbled the last part sadly. Malik laughed lightly shaking his head as he quickly finished dressing leaving his school coat off for now.

"Yeah I got up early today so I could have the shower and not keep Ryou waiting for once" he mumbled as he looked around for his books. Marik stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest watching his Hikari run around.  Marik walked into the room then picked up the towel then grabbed Maliks shoulders pulling him down to sit on the bed. 

"Yami? What are you….?"Malik questioned but stopped as he felts the towel being run through his hair.       

"If you leave this house with wet hair you'll get sick" Marik spoke to him in his ear as he ran the towel in his hikaris hair slowly. Once that was done Marik closed his eyes then was about to say something that seemed important but Malik jumped up then grabbed his hair brush.

"Thanks Yami! See you after school! I think Bakura may come over later to keep you company!" Malik called as he ran from the room to where his shoes where. Marik sighed softly hanging his head slightly putting his head in his hands. Malik ran the hair brush quickly through his hair then slipped on his shoes then ran out the door. (( lol that is what I do exactly in the morning lol)) He quickly made his way to the elevator and pressed L and waited. Leaning his back against the elevator wall holding his books and jacket Malik sighed closing his eyes. The elevator stopped once to let a few other people on then the last stop before the parking lot. Malik would have taken his motorcycle but since he had taught Marik how to ride he left it for him to use just in case. Walking off the elevator with the masses he made his way to the front doors to see if his friend was waiting for him. Sure enough a silver haired boy stood off to the side with s black shoulder bag was watching the people walk by. The boy looked to the side with his dark chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. 

"Malik! Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Ryou smiled softly. Malik couldn't help but smile back at the boy then walked quickly over to stand by him. The slightly shorter boy hugged him quickly which always shocked Malik. 

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Ryou" Malik started walking towards school as they walked. Malik could see excitement radiating from Ryou as they walked down the street.

"What got you all excited this morning?" He asked simply. Ryou smiled up at him then looked back ahead of himself.

"Well… I don't know it's just the band is sounding so well" He started off then paused.

"Yes I know…."Malik sighed tiredly putting his hand in pocket then his other gripped onto the book tightly. Ryou looked over at him worry evident in his soft colored eyes as the walked onto the school ground. 

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked softly. Malik sighed shaking his head then forced a smile towards the other hikari.

"Nothing… don't worry… we better hurry up though so we can get to our lockers" He smiled as he grabbed Ryous wrist pulling him into a run into the school. Once inside the school Malik stopped at his locker to try and open it as his friend walked a few lockers down to open his own. Smiling to himself Malik turned his attention towards his lockers fumbling around through all the junk in his locker.  Just as he was in mid reach of his textbook he heard a loud nervous meep off to the side of him.  Malik quickly looked towards the noise he saw Ryou with his back to his locker holding his books against his chest looking up at a certain CEO. Smiling to himself Malik watched his friends face turn from its normal pale to a few shades of deep red. Straining his ears so he could hear Malik paused and watched how his shy little friend interacted with the CEO.  

"K-Kaiba… nice to see you" Ryou stuttered nervously in a soft tone. Seto Kaiba smirked at the little white haired boy who was several inches shorter then himself.

"Hello Ryou… I just came over to…to ask you about that History project that's being assigned today…" Kaiba put his hands in his pockets casually. Malik was shocked to see that the usually very arrogant CEO was actually looking slightly nervous about something. You could barely see it but Seto Kaiba had a nervous look in his eye which he was trying to hide.

"Oh… I didn't know there was a project coming up… how do you know about it?" Ryou asked simply, his nervous look gone along with his blushing. Malik had to smirk at this as he watched his friend talk with Kaiba obviously unaware of the nervousness coming from the CEO. 

"I am told before hand about the projects so I can prepare …" Kaiba replied smoothly seemingly building himself up for something. Malik watched his friend blink his huge chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt Kaiba into a puddle of uncertainty.

"Oh…. I see…."Ryou spoke softly as he started to put his books in his bag. In doing this being his usual clumsy self he dropped one of his books. Kaiba quickly dived down to retrieve the fallen book. He handed it back to Ryou who smiled warmly back at him then thanked him putting it in his bag. Kaiba seemed to beam from the thank you that he had received but masked it with a short your welcome.

"Well I came over here to ask you if you would like to be my partner for the project" Kaiba put his hands back in his pockets. Ryous blush came back right across his face making Kaiba smile softly. Smile? Did he just see that right? Seto Kaiba just smiled OPENLY at one of his best friends? Just as Malik was about to grab his book not looking where his hand was going and he missed it causing it to fall off the shelf onto his head. 

"KUSO!" Malik screeched letting the book fall to the ground as he loudly fell against the lockers making them bang sharply. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryou look over at him with concern then hurry over to him leaving the pissed off looking CEO in the dust.

"Oh my Malik are you ok? That sounded like it hurt" Ryou stood beside him looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine…" He mumbled rubbing the sore spot on his head tenderly. Malik watched Kaiba walk up behind Ryou looking at him severely annoyed. He didn't blame him for being annoyed anyone would had been annoyed if someone had interrupted something important. It wasn't like Ryou to ignore one of his friends that had just gotten hurt no matter how minor it was. For Kaibas best interest Malik had to fix this quickly.

"Malik are you sure?  Maybe I should take you to the nurse to get it checked out" Ryou suggested quickly still not seeing the annoyed look on Kaibas face. Malik rolled his eyes at his friend shaking his head no which only caused his head to hurt more. 

"No I am fine Ryou really I just need to take some aspirin you keep on with your conversation with Kaiba…."Malik muttered then pushed himself away from the locker which caused more books to fall from the locker knocking him over the head.

"It's just one of those days…."Malik groaned holding his head with both hands. Then the bell for their first class blared causing Ryou and himself to jump. 

"Oh no class is about to start!" Ryou cried looking down the hall towards his Biology class. Then Kaiba said something that shocked everyone probably even himself.

"Ryou I will take your friend to the Nurses office so you won't get into trouble for being late… I know that teacher doesn't take any excuses for being late" Kaiba walked over to Malik quickly. Ryou looked at Kaiba in shock as did Malik as he clutched his sore head.

"But Kaiba you'll be late for class! He's my friend I should take care of him!" Ryou exclaimed. Kaiba seemed to wave off then turned Ryou around and lightly pushed him towards his class.

"Don't worry about me you get going…. Just warn the teacher I will be late" Kaiba said suddenly then led Malik towards the nurse's office. Ryou nodded then looked at Malik once more in concern then ran to class. Malik groaned softly but looked up at Kaiba letting a smirk was over his features.

"I know what you're doing Kaiba…" Malik smirked smartly as he walked. Kaiba looked down at Malik glaring slightly then looked back ahead of himself. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" He growled darkly keeping his hands in his pocket.

"You're only doing this to get into Ryous good books… and just for you to know this will get you into his good books but you have to get through his Yami" Malik smirked again.  Being Ryous best friend he knew how everything worked. 

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked trying not to sound to interested. Malik laughed shaking his head then regretting it after as it panged with pain. 

"Never mind you don't seem interested anyways "He shrugged as he walked up to the nurse's office. Kaiba glared darkly at him as he opened the door to the office walking in. Malik knew damn well that Kaiba wanted to know but it would have made things to easy for him.  He sat back as he watched Kaiba explain what had happened and got a note so he wouldn't get in trouble for being late for class. Malik watched him leave then sighed softly waiting for the nurse to give him something for his head.

The school bell rang marking the end of the school day for everyone. Every student ran to their lockers so they could go home for the long weekend. With it being a long weekend everyone would be going to the new club that had just opened. The club was the very same that Malik and his friends where playing at in a few days. Malik couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ryou trying to explain to Bakura about him and Kaiba doing this project together. This meant that Ryou would be spending a few hours each day at least at Kaibas house. 

"Malik! There you are" Ryou called from down the hallway. He had his bag on his shoulder with tons of books jammed in it. Malik could only guess that he was going over to Kaibas house to work for a while. 

"Hey Ryou…You going over to Kaibas?" He asked even though he knew the answer already. Ryou nodded then fixed the strap of his bag on his shoulder shifting its weight carefully. 

"Yes I am …Are you going to be ok getting home?" Ryou asked frowning in worry. Malik rolled his eyes shaking his head at the other hikari who seemed always to worry.

" I am fine Ryou you worry way to much …. Now you better get going or Kaiba will get mad if you leave him waiting for to long" Malik hinted as he turned to go outside.

"Oh no I never thought of that! Oh I hope he isn't mad!" Ryou exclaimed as he walked outside with Malik to where he guessed was where Kaiba was waiting for him. Malik smiled seeing Ryou hurry over to the black limo where Kaiba stood leaning against the car waiting. He watched the two of them exchange a few words then Kaiba opened the door for Ryou letting him climb into the car. The CEO got into the car after him then shut the door loudly then they car took off. Smiling softly to himself Malik started to walk home in silence. Once getting home he locked the door behind him softly setting his bag by the door. Walking further into his home he could hear someone playing the guitar softly. Heading towards the sound Malik poked his head into Mariks room seeing his yami sitting on the edge of his bed playing it. 

"I'm home" He called as he entered the room slowly. Marik stopped playing then looked up smiling at his hikari. Putting the guitar away quickly Marik motioned for him to sit down. Malik did just that then flopped down across the bed tiredly on his back.

"How was school?" Marik asked softly lying down on his side beside Malik. Sighing softly Malik rubbed the top of his head then smiled softly,

"It was fine… had a bunch of books fall onto my head but besides that good" He laughed softly then looked over at his yami. A look of concern washed over Mariks face as he sat up quickly. Laughing softly Malik sat up also shaking his head at the yami.

"I am fine no need to worry I just made a fool of myself which isn't to hard these days" he stood up looking towards the door. 

"You're not a fool Malik….." Marik spoke softly his dark lavender eyes looking into the lighter shade of lavender eyes belonging to his other half.  Maliks cheeks faintly tinted to a soft pink then he rubbed the back of his neck. Quickly exiting Mariks room Malik headed towards the kitchen trying to sort out his thoughts. 'What was with the look yami gave me….' He thought as he opened the fridge. He couldn't help think of the feelings that had passed though their link. The feelings inside him were muddled and he couldn't quite sort them out. He knew he cared a lot for his yami and vise versa but was there something more maybe? Shrugging it off Malik turned his attention back to what he was doing.  After rummaging around Malik finally decided what he was going to cook for supper then got started. With the only thing he could make well was soup so he started to chop up fresh vegetables.  As he thought over all the steps he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"What are you making Malik?" Marik whispered in his ear resting his chin on his hikaris shoulder. Startled slightly Malik fumbled with the knife then cursed sharply. Clutching his finger Malik pulled away from his yami.

"What happed?" Marik asked his voice full of concern. Just as he was about to reply Marik took Maliks hand putting his finger to where he could see. Malik winced slightly as his finger lightly throbbed from the cut. Marik inspected the finger trying to see how deep it was.

"Marik its fi—" Malik squeaked as Marik had put Maliks finger in his mouth. A dark blush flushed across Maliks face as he watched his yami. Marik never took his eyes from Maliks as he pulled Maliks finger from his mouth then grabbed a cloth wrapping it around the finger. 

"There… the bleeding should stop" Marik whispered still looking at Malik. Nodding Malik blinked a few times his face still bright red.

//Malik I….I…// Marik seemed as if he couldn't think of what to say. Feeling waves of nervousness through their link Malik couldn't help but wonder what his yami was trying to tell him. Marik put his hand on the side of Maliks face then slowly brought his face towards his hikaris.

"Malik are you home?" Isis voice rang through the house. Malik pulled away from his yami quickly backing against the counter his eyes wide. Marik sighed softly then disappeared into thin air back to his millennium item. Face still flushed Malik gripped the side of the counter as he tired to calm himself down just as his sister walked into the room.

"Ah there you are…. Are you feeling alright your face is flushed?" She walked up to him putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"I am fine… a bit tired but fine…"Malik mumbled softly then turned back to the food. Looking at his cut finger he paused to stare at it thinking back to what had happened before his sister had come in. What was his Yami trying to say to him which had made him so nervous?

"I will finish making dinner … you go rest till I call you alright?" Isis smiled scooting him towards his room. Walking into his room Malik shut the door behind him then leaned his back against it. Closing his eyes he sighed softly but then opened them when he felt the presence of his other half.  Marik sat on the edge of his bed looking towards the window.  Walking over to his yami, Malik sat down beside him looking out the window with him. 

"Marik … I … I was wondering…"Malik started then paused when his Yami looked at him smiling softly. Marik stared at his lighter half in the eyes then turned away quickly looking towards the wall. 

"Do you want to practice a bit? Well before we head over to the thief's hikaris house? I will play the guitar and you sing…. You know I need the practice" Marik changed the subject quickly then looked at Malik. Nodding Malik rose to his feet then walked over to his guitar handing it to his yami. As he rummaged through his papers gathered in the corner of his room his yami tuned the guitar. His yami may not know very much about modern times but he could play a guitar pretty well. 

"What song are you going to sing" Marik spoke up suddenly then letting his finger lightly trail across the strings. Malik smiled softly then turned towards his yami then handed him a piece of paper.

"You think you could remember this?" he asked then he coughed softly to clear his throat. He hadn't sung this song before so he was a little nervous on what his yami would think.  His yami nodded then started to play the notes softly on the guitar. Taking in a deep breath Malik thought of the words then he started to sing his song.

_"Your words to me just a whisper…. Your faces so unclear….. I try to pay attention…your words just disappear…. Cause it always raining in my head… Forget all the things I should have said……."_ Malik paused taking in a deep breath. He stole a glance towards his Yami who was looking at him intently. 

_"So I speak to you in riddles…cause my words get in my way. I smoke the whole thing to my head and feel it wash away … cause I can't take anymore of this, I want to come apart… or dig myself a little hole inside you precious heart……  Cause it always raining in my head… forget all the things I should have said_." Taking his second pause in his song he took in deep breaths watching his yami who looked at him slightly concerned. Malik couldn't help but frown softly then resumed his song that he had started. 

 _I am nothing more than… a little boy inside… that cries out for attention… yet I always try to hide… cause I talk to you like children… thought I don't know how I feel… but I know I'll do the right thing if the right thing is revealed… cause its always raining in my head… forget all the things I should have said…" _ Malik let his words carry then he stopped singing altogether. Marik stopped playing the guitar as he stared at his hikari looking a bit shocked. 

"That song….when did you write it?" Marik whispered softly as if he had just found his voice. Malik rubbed the side of his arm nervously then looked over at the pile of other songs no one had ever seen then back at his yami.

"A while ago… you're the first person who has ever heard any of them…" Malik smiled softly then sat down beside Marik then laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He felt his yami do the same thing like he always did when they did this. This time however his yami sat up looking down at him with the same look in his eyes as he had earlier. Malik slowly sat up to fully meet his yamis gaze but leaned back on his arms slightly. Marik brought his face towards his hikaris then put his hands on either side of his face then kissed him softly.  An overwhelming feeling over took him causing Malik to momentarily freeze. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, it wasn't that he didn't care for his yami it was just he never expected that his yami would like him in any other way beside hikari and yami. Coming back down to earth Malik sat up then wrapped his arms around his yamis neck pulling him closer. This was something he needed. Something they both needed. Malik could feel Marik pull him down roughly crushing him against the bed never daring to break the kiss. He could feel all of his troubles wash away from him until he heard his door open again.

"Malik its time for..... What the hell..." Iris's voice rang through the room. The two pulled away from each other and Marik pulled his hikari behind him.

"What do you want women "His yami demanded sharply. Malik pulled away from his yami and stood up to look at his sister.

"Now Malik don't get me wrong I don't mind if you're gay but... with HIM is a whole different story! He ruined our family!" Isis glared down at him slightly. Malik glared up at his sister growing tired of all these fights they have been having.

"I. Don't. Care! I love him for who he is! He has changed so much since then why can't you just accept him! Everything I do is always wrong to you! When can something I do be right!" Malik shook keeping his cool for now. He couldn't stand this anymore why couldn't she accept anything he did? Why was everything going wrong in his life? Just when everything seemed perfect it just came crumbling back down on him. 

"Well you never do anything right so I can never give you that credit! You always seem to make the wrong decisions and this is the biggest on since the whole band thing! Also when you allowed Marik into our house even after everything he has done. Its unforgivable what he did!" Isis exclaimed sharply. This time Marik stood up with clenched fists pulling Malik out of the way.

"Why dose it seem that you dislike your brother?" Marik questioned shortly.

"I love my brother and I only want him to be happy!" Isis answered glaring at the spirit. Marik snorted then rolled his eyes at the girl then gave her a look that could scare anyone who dared to challenge him. 

"If that's true then why don't you let him do what makes him happy! You're just a hypocrite! "Marik yelled. Malik just sat back watching the two of them argue not really listening to what they were saying. 

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Malik screamed suddenly causing both of them to stop and look at him.

"I CAN'T TAKE THE FIGHTING ANYMORE!" Malik cried out trying to hold back his tears of frustration.

"Hikari it's –"Marik looked at his hikari softly then sighed as he slowly went to hug him for comfort.

 "NO!" Malik violently pushed Marik away getting a good distance away from him and his sister.

"I'VE HAD IT, I'M LEAVING! I CAN'T STAND YOU TWO ANYMORE!" He pushed past them then ran out the front door. Marik watched his other half leave not knowing where he was going since their link had been cut off. He turned towards Isis glaring at her sharply knowing damn well whose fault it was.

"Well I hope you're happy.... He's gone" Marik whispered softly to her. Isis looked at Marik her eyes wide as he walked out of the room.

"Isn't this what you truly wanted? Well you've got what you wished for all these years" Marik said over his shoulder as he disappeared into his millennium item which Malik had left behind. 

_"What have I done...."_

YAY ok that's the end of this chapter. Wow that was long I hope you guys didn't mind reading something that long. But if want my chapters to always be that long tell me and I will try to ^^ well please review! 

So I hope everyone liked that last chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone..... sorry for not updating in a really, really, really long time. I have had a very busy summer heh. Well here is chapter three heh

Chapter 3 Runaway Hikari

Lightening crackled through the sky lightening through the dark clouds that littered the once beautiful sky. Rain poured from the clouds drenching everything below, not leaving one thing dry. A figure walked through the park trudging down the walk way, which was muddy. The boy shivered slightly rubbing the sides of his arms as he kicked off some of the mud that clung to as high as his knees on his pants.

"Why does it rain every time someone runs away... it's like an unwritten law of nature or something" Malik grumbled as he pulled his long soaked hair out of his face. Looking around at his current surroundings then walked towards the closet bench and sat down drawing his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them. Everything seemed to be falling down in a spiral motion until he was left with nothing. He smirked softly at the image he came up with in his mind; all of his friends were being swept into the current and pulled into the darkness which appeared to be the end of a giant toilet. Nothing seemed to be going his way these days and his arguments with his sister had been getting frequenter. It was all easy to tolerate until his yami was brought into this mess deeper then before. Lifting his head, he blankly gazed forward, his face devoid of any emotion at all. He stiffly brought a frozen wrist up towards his face reading the time; 8:30. Letting the arm drop back down to his side a rush of sadness threatened to drown him. What was he going to do? The last thing he wanted to do was go back home to face his yami and sister. He knew Isis wanted what was best for him but she never did consider what he wanted for himself. Marik wanted to protect him and help him carve out his own path but it was something he wanted to do on his own. Sure Marik was a part of his divine plan along with Bakura and Ryou but there were just some things he had to do on his own. Fighting with his sister wasn't going to help, even though Marik was defending him. He started to drift off into a deep sleep, which he knew if he let it take over he may not wake up from it. As he tired to fight off sleep, he heard voices coming towards him.

"You really didn't have to walk me home it's so far from your house" a soft voice spoke suddenly. The sound of the splashing of their feet through the mud came to his frozen ears as they approached him.

"I wanted to" a deeper voice replied. Suddenly there was a loud meep then the sound of a splash was to follow. Malik only knew one person who meeped when they were caught off guard, Ryou.

"Are you ok?" the other voice that Malik wasn't sure who it was yet asked sounding slightly panicked. The sloshing of mud and water came to his ears as the sound of someone else falling to the wet ground came to him. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted the two to find him. _'Ryou please... help find me I can't do this on my own'_ he tired to form the words but his lips were so frozen from the rain he could only think the words.

"Malik? Is that you?" Ryou called somewhere near him. He wanted to raise his head to answer but he was so cold that he was unable to move. Suddenly he felt someone pick him up into their arms.

"He's really cold like he's half frozen" The other person spoke seeming very shocked. Feeling someone run their fingers over his forehead sweeping away his bangs he heard a worried sigh was heard after.

"My house is very close let's hurry! Malik please hold on" Ryou spoke softly then it was the last thing Malik heard before he drifted off to sleep.

The crackling from a fireplace was all Malik could hear as he lay with his eyes closed. His whole body felt numb as he laid there, feeling as if his whole body was frozen in ice. He heard the door close suddenly then the soft sound of voices somewhere near him.

"Malik.... wake up Malik..."he heard Ryou call softly. Malik groaned softly as he forced his eyes open, his vision started to focus slowly as he lay there. He saw Ryou sitting on the floor in front of him, looking at him with concern. Malik noticed Ryou was dripping wet with mud all over his clothes and hair.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" He asked quickly, almost to fast for him to comprehend. Malik slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, making his head spin slightly.

"I'm a bit cold..."He muttered rubbing the sides of his arms. This with this said, Ryou to jump up suddenly heading for the kitchen for something. Then out of nowhere Malik was bombarded with warm fuzzy blankets.

"Here use these" a hoarse voice called from behind him. Malik turned to see Bakura standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. The yami looked a bit paler then usual and as if he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Wow you sound horrible Bakura" Malik said as he grabbed the blankets wrapping them around himself. He heard the tomb robber scoff slightly, casting him a wicked glare.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious fool...." Bakura snapped sharply then coughed sickly. Malik shivered slightly then looked back towards the fireplace, hoping to warm up. Ryou walked back holding two cups of what looked to be as tea then handed one to him. Nodding his head in thanks Malik took a small sip, then heard a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ryou?" a deep voice called carefully. Malik turned to see Seto Kaiba standing at the bottom of the stairs with towels in his hands. Ryou jumped up hurrying over to the taller boy, taking a towel from him.

"Thanks Seto... you didn't have any troubles finding them did you?" Ryou asked as he dried his mud caked hair. Seto shook his head as he continued to dry his hair getting some of the mud out of it.

"Oh here I made you some tea, just tell me what you like in it and I'll get it for you!" Ryou smiled as he put the towel around his neck. Seto told him that it didn't matter so Ryou quickly brought a cup to the brunette. When Ryou passed Seto the mug their hands brushed against each other, causing them to blush softly. The whole time Bakura watched the two like a hawk, giving Seto a stony glare.

"Uh... if we go upstairs I can lend you some dry clothes..." Ryou smiled as he led him upstairs. Malik heard Bakura grumble slightly, watching him sit down in the armchair tiredly.

"Hikari wants me to tend to you as he takes care of Kaiba ... so why were you being stupid and sitting in the rain?" Bakura took a sip from his tea then held it in his hands carefully. Malik looked down at his cup, feeling it warm up his frozen hands and watched the steam rise from it.

"Isis and I got into another fight" he replied softly. Malik watched a slight smirk cross his features then faded when he started to cough uncontrollably. This caused the spirit to drop his cup, shattering on the hardwood floor. One arm clutched his side and the other covering his mouth. Ryou had told him Bakura was sick, but not this sick.

"Are you ok?" Malik asked carefully, not watching to upset the spirit, who was usually pretty touchy. The tomb robber looked over to him sharply as his coughing started to ease down slightly.

"Do I sound ok? Ra what a stupid question, no I am not ok. I haven't slept properly for a week" The spirit barked between coughs. Malik watched as Bakura settled down, bringing his breathing back to normal. Just as Bakura calmed down Ryou came running down the stairs, with a worried look plastered on his pale features.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" He asked, looking at Malik then Bakura. The thief sighed softly, gesturing towards the broken mug on the hard wood floor. Malik watched the two silently send each other mental messages, as Ryou started to pick up the prices of glass. After Ryou cleaned up the mess he gave Bakura a new mug of tea and handed him a pill, then ran back upstairs. The spirit frowned at the pill then popped it into his mouth, taking a sip from his new mug.

"Well what was the fight about this time? I swear that women is pmsing every day" The spirit grumbled gruffly, breaking the silence over the room. Malik frowned, looking down at his mug, taking a sip from it then looked back over at Bakura.

"It was about Marik and about me..." the Egyptian replied softly. The spirit seemed to smile to himself, chuckling gently.

"Correct me if I am wrong but Marik finally let you know how he felt and Isis didn't approve?" Bakura said simply, smiling to himself.

"Uh ... yeah... how did you know?" Malik asked sounding a bit shocked himself. It always shocked him on how much the spirit knew when for all he knew the guy didn't leave the house to much.

"Marik came to ask me for advice, which was funny thing to ask someone who hasn't ever been in love and never will be" Bakura stated, shaking his head. It was his turn to smile, since he knew something the other didn't. This however didn't get past the thief, causing a dark glare to be sent his way.

"What are you smiling about? What do you know that I don't?" Bakura snapped angrily, sitting forward in his seat. Malik just merely smiled, adding in a shrug of his shoulders. Why should he tell Bakura that in fact there was someone out there who cared for him? Even if he told the spirit he wouldn't believe him if he told him who it was. It was fun that for once he knew something the tomb robber did not.

"Oh you will find out... eventually" Malik gave the spirit an evil smirk, which could rival the spirit, in his opinion. Obviously to sick and tired to carry on, Bakura just shrugged his shoulders, mutter a simple 'Whatever Mortal'. The sound of footsteps carried through his ears as Ryou and Seto came back down the stairs. Seto seemed to be dressed in some of Ryou's father's clothes, since the brunette was far too tall to wear anyone else's. Malik watched the two exchange a few words, listening closely with Bakura to hear what was said.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here? We have a spare room and the couch bed" Ryou said softly, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Seto seemed to smile nervously and rest a hand on Ryou's shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by Bakura, who growled softly.

"I wouldn't want to impose... you already have a guest, who seems to need to stay here far more then I do...I will see you tomorrow then?" He asked sounding slightly hopeful. Malik could tell Seto was trying to hide his nervousness, which he failed at miserably; this guy had it bad for his little white haired friend.

"Of course...."Ryou replied happily as Seto walked out the door, back into the rain. Smiling, Malik watched Ryou close the door behind Seto and walk into the living room.

"Like hell you will be going over there again...."Bakura snarled, taking another sip from his tea. Ryou looked at Bakura in annoyance, as he sat down on the couch beside Malik.

"I have to Bakura... and it's not your decision anyways" Ryou shot back calmly as possible. This comment seemed to ruffle Bakura feathers, causing the spirit to put down his tea loudly.

"Excuse me? I will not have some rich arrogant asshole hitting on my hikari like that! Also I don't want him touching MY hikari!" Bakura all but frothed in anger. Malik sighed softly and shook his head at the two; Bakura was the overly protective Yami, while Ryou was the hikari that got into the least bit of attention. At school everyone ignored Ryou basically, except for himself, Malik, of course.

"Seto isn't an arrogant asshole nor was he hitting on me! He doesn't even like me!" Ryou exclaimed shaking his head at his yami.

"Heh I beg to differ on that one" Malik tossed is quickly before letting Ryou continue with his rant. The fellow hikari gave him a short glare, which wasn't really a glare at all, before speaking again.

"Whatever Malik... but Bakura all he did was put his hand on my shoulder do big deal" Ryou stood up from the couch, heading towards the stairs. Bakura shot up out of his seat and followed Ryou.

"Don't you walk away from me like that" the spirit bellowed as the sound of a door slamming was heard shortly after. Grumbling in frustration Bakura walked back over to Malik and coughed slightly.

"The spare room is yours.... goodnight..."and with that Bakura walked upstairs to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Laughing softly to himself Malik was happy to know it wasn't only just his family who fought like that.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed it.... and please review


End file.
